Deception
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: After Bella unfortunate run in with James she suffering from a bout of memory lose. The only thing she knows for sure is that she is in love with a Cullen, but is it the right one?
1. Liar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight because if so it would have been really gay and fabulous.

 **A/N:** So I originally wrote this to be a one-shot, but I'm going to let all of you decide if I should make it into a story or not.

 **Deception**

I feel myself slowly starting to come around. I feel an intense throbbing in my right leg and also in my left wrist. I honestly could have gotten hit by an 18-wheeler multiple times and still felt a lot better than this.

"Isabella...Bella," the voice of a goddess sighs beside me. "Can you hear me?" I truly wish I could answer her, but I can't for some reason. "Please open your eyes. You've had me so worried. I don't know what I would do without you." Why does she sound like she's in the worst pain imaginable? A goddess should never be sad.

"I know I have a lot to making up to do for the way I have treated you, but I swear I will worship the very ground that you walk on if you just please open your eyes." I wish I could say something. She deserves to know that she has nothing to make up for. Why can't I wake up? I wish to stare upon the face of a true goddess in pain.

"Bella, I wish I knew if you could hear me. I have no much I wish to say to you, but I can't right now." I feel a cold hand slide into my slightly warmer one, and with all the strength I possess I latch onto her hand as hard as I possibly can.

I hear a sharp gasp as her grip tightens around my hand in what I'm assuming is a mixture of hope and disbelief. "Isabella, can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand again if you can hear me." I hear so much hope in her voice. I couldn't possibly let her down now.

I take a few seconds and squeeze her hand again as hard as I can possibly manage in my current state. "Oh thank god," she practically cries as she gently kisses the back of my hand before she releases it.

I feel my heart sink as I feel her quickly leave the room. She left me alone without her beautiful presence to sustain me in my time of utter darkness.

Thankfully she returns quickly with what sounds like a group of people accompanying her. I expect her to slide back into the seat next to me, but instead an unfamiliar and unwanted body takes her place and roughly grabs my hand.

"Bella, my love, please open your eyes for me." This time it's the voice of a male who sounds as though he too is in a great deal of pain, but unlike my goddess I don't feel love flow with every word he speaks. I don't feel compelled to do anything he asks of me like I would for her.

"Rosalie, are you sure she was waking up? Maybe you were just letting your imagination to get the best of you, dear." How dare this woman accuse my goddess of such a thing?!

"I'm not imagining anything! I know what the hell I felt!" I feel her walk closer and grab my other hand and squeeze it gently. I hear the man next to me growl softly as his grip on my hand tightens. "Bella, please wake up. I know I'm not going crazy. I need you to wake up for me." I slowly start to open my eyes at her request. It took a few minutes to accomplish, but as my vision began to clear I realized that I was looking directly into the eyes of a beauty that of which I could never accurately describe.

She has the most gorgeous blonde hair that flows all the way down her back and elegantly frames her breathtaking face. I don't even need to look at the rest of her to know that her eyes are my favorite part of her. They're an amazing shade of honey gold that are full of love and devotion.

"Oh my god, my love, I'm so happy you're finally awake!" I reluctantly drag my eyes away from my goddess and look at the man holding my right hand. I see a bronzed haired boy with eyes full of false love and deception.

"I'm sorry, but do I even know you?" I ask him not really sparing him much time to answer before my attention is back on my earthly goddess who is giving me a radiant smile that makes my heart speak up with excitement.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Of course you know me! Carlisle, what's going on?" The annoying boy demands to know as he starts running his fingers through his already disheveled hair in frustration.

"It would appear as though the trauma that Bella suffered to her head has affected her memory. I'm sure it will clear up in a matter minutes or possibly a few days. Maybe we should all reintroduce ourselves to see if it will help job her memory." Carlisle says as he looks at me with eyes full of wonder.

"I really don't mean to offend anybody, but right now I'm not interested in being reintroduced to all of you. Just one," I say as I continue to have a staring contest with my own personal goddess who just keeps becoming more beautiful the longer I look at her.

"Of course love, if you would like I can have the others leave while we talk and get to know each other again." Once again I reluctantly take my eyes off my goddess long enough to shut him down. I swear nobody can mistake him for being bright.

"Since I haven't so much as spared you a second glance since I opened my eyes I think it's safe to assume it's not you that I wish to talk to. I was actually referring to the goddess standing right here." I say with a smile as I turn to look at her again. I feel my insides begin to twist in knots of excitement when she gives me the most beautiful smile I've even been graces with.

"Bella, surely you are joking! You're talking about, Rosalie. Are you serious? Why in the hell would you actually want to talk to her?" Rosalie...such a fitting name for a goddess with such beauty not just on the outside, but I'm sure on the inside as well.

"Dammit Rosalie, you will control your disgusting thoughts about my mate! Do you understand me?!" The boy yells pulling me out of my thoughts way too soon for my liking. Also his annoying voice is beginning to give me a headache.

"Actually Edward, I can think whatever I damn well please about her as long as Isabella doesn't have a problem with it. Do you have a problem with my thoughts, Isabella?" My goddess asks me as she steals my breath away with another beautiful smile.

"I don't have a single problem with it if it's you, my goddess." I say with a smile completely hypnotized by her gorgeous honey gold eyes.

"Bella, are you being serious right now? You hate it when anybody calls you Isabella, and I won't all her to think whatever she pleases about you as long as you're mine." I wasn't aware that I was property to be owned.

"I love it when she calls me Isabella, but I absolutely despise it when you say it. Also referring back to your earlier statement, what exactly is a mate?" I ask as I feel some of my memories involving my goddess and this annoying boy starting to come back.

"So you remember being my mate?" Edward asks as he start to look at me with so much hope in his eyes, but he still lacks the ability to cover up all the deception and ill-intent.

"That's not what I said, now is it? I asked what a mate is, not am I your mate. Now who is going to answer my question?" I ask starting to become irritated with Edward and his inability to actually hear what I'm saying.

"A mate, also known as a soul mate, is basically love at fight sight. You and that person will have an instant and unbreakable connection. You will always want to be around that person and will have a desire for each other that most people would never understand." My goddess describes as she continues to look at me with so much love and affection.

"Thank you," I whisper as I gently squeeze her hand as I remember our fingers are still interlocked together. God her skin feels so soft.

"So now do you remember being my mate, Bella?" Edward asks me again as he squeezes my other hand which I quickly pull away. I don't like the feeling of him touching me in any way, shape, or form. In fact I'm not really fond of the fact that he's even sitting this close to me right now.

"Nope," I say popping the p. "Although based on the description I was just given I couldn't possibly be your mate." I say simple enough as I slowly lie my head down heavily in my pillow as my headache starts to make itself more known.

"Edward, I think it would be a good idea to respect Bella's request and leave her alone so she can talk to Rosalie. She has just woken up from being in a coma for 4 days. It really wouldn't be in her best interest to overload her like we currently are." Carlisle says as he takes a step forward moving closer to the woman I'm assuming I heard earlier. Now that I'm actually playing attention I see now that there are only 5 of us in the room now.

"Edward, Carlisle is right. Bella looks very tired, and is still recovering." The caramel haired woman said as she looks over at me with concern.

"Esme, please stay out of this! Now Bella, please explain to me how you cannot be my mate. We are perfect for each other in every way and before your accident we were in love." Edward says as I focus on every word that come out of his mouth to make sure I don't miss anything.

"I doubt that we were actually in love. Maybe in strong like, but definitely not love I don't need my memories to know that, Edward." I sigh being completely honest with him.

"You used to tell me that you loved me all the time!" Edward shouts clearly forgetting that we are currently in a hospital right now.

"Well hell I'm sure I told my parents I love them all the time, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with them, now does it?" I say with no malicious intent behind my words.

"That's neither here nor there! We were in love and you are my mate." He says still talking way too loud, but thankfully he's no longer shouting.

"Once again, I say there's no way that you're my mate. In the short time that I've been awake I already have a list of reasons as to why we couldn't possibly be mated based on Rosalie's description on what a mate truly is." I say as I look at my goddess and see an adorable look of confusion on her face. I can still see the love in her gorgeous eyes though.

"Oh please do enlighten me on your list." Edward says as he leans forward and places his elbows on his knees and interlocks his fingers in front of his face. I choose to ignore the sarcasm in his voice for now.

"Well to begin I didn't wake up when I heard you ask me to. There's also the fact that ever since you walked into this room I've wanted you to leave." I see him flinch back at that, but that won't stop me from giving the rest of my list. "Whenever I look at you I don't see somebody I could ever be in love with. You don't talk to me with love or respect. I look into your eyes and I see somebody who's more interested in controlling me, breaking my will, and honestly there's too much deception for me to be comfortable in your presence for too long." I say not bothering to elaborate on all of the points I made in order to keep everything short and to the point.

"So you're going to base our entire relationship on an observation you made in a matter of minutes? Are you kidding me, Bella?" Edward asks me with a condescending tone that grates on my nerves.

"You asked for the list so I gave it to you. I never said that you would agree with it, but that's not really my problem. Even though I know you won't agree with me, would you like to know something else I managed to observe?" I ask hoping that he takes the bait.

"Sure, why not? You seem to be observing everything today!" I can hear the anger in his voice, but again I choose to ignore him.

"Rosalie has spent most of her time with me or somewhere close by ever since I got here. When she asked me to open her eyes for her I did without a moment of hesitation because I would hate to disappoint her. Since then she has been in some form of physical contact with me. With every single word I've heard flow from her mouth I can feel nothing but love and devotion follow them. I look into her eyes and see more love than you could possibly understand. She looks at me like I just hung the moon and all the stars in her universe." I say as I look at Rosalie and give her a faint smile.

"Rosalie, what have you been saying to her while she was in a coma? Have you been filing her head with all of this crap? My Bella is most certainly not gay especially not for you." He practically spits the last part as I watch his eyes go from a burnt gold to obsidian. As I watch his eyes change I can feel all of my memories begin to rush back making my head hurt more.

"Oh no I wouldn't say I'm gay considering I don't like women." I say as I look at Rosalie and see the smile slowly fall from her face. I feel my heart clench at the sadness I see.

"Then what in the hell was all of this for, Bella?!" Edward growls as he keeps his black eyes fixed upon my goddess.

"I don't like women. Rosalie is the first and only woman I have and will ever be in love with." I hear a collective gasp from everybody in the room.

"You're in love with me?" "You're in love with her?" I hear Rosalie and Edward ask me at the same time both with utter shock in their voices.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I say as I look between the two of them before I settle my eyes solely on my goddess.

"No, I don't accept this!" Edward shouts as he abruptly stands up knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"You lost Edward just like we always knew you would. It's best if you just learn to live with it and let her go." Rosalie says as I feel her starting to draw gentle circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. Honestly I completely forgot that our hands were still connected.

"Stay the hell out of this Rosalie! I told you from the beginning to stay the hell away from Bella!" He growls clearly not happy about this change of events. Honestly I think he's more upset that things didn't work out in his favor more than he's actually upset that I'm breaking up with him.

"If memory serves she did, Edward. She even went as far as to make me believe she hated my guts. It's good to know that it was actually you behind that." I say as once again as I hear collective gasp take over the room.

"You remember?" Rosalie whispers softly. I can hear the pain in her voice as she too remembers how she used to treat me.

"Yes, when I saw Edward's eyes change from burnt gold to black all of my memories came rushing back." I say as I close my eyes as I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"So you remember everything we've shared? You remember our love?" Edward asks sounding way too hopeful.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I was never in love with you. It has always been Rosalie, but I never thought she could possibly love me back. I thought I could force myself to love you as much as you think you love me." I say as I keep my eyes closed trying to will away the intense headache I feel from having to deal with all of this right now.

"You always knew this was going to happen, Edward. At the end of the day Alice tried to tell you who Bella would ultimately choose. You could have spared all of us, especially Bella, the trouble if you had just listened from the beginning." Rosalie says as I open my eyes and look up at her. I see her staring Edward down with now pitch black eyes.

"You know as well as I that Alice's visions are subjective. I thought if I tried hard enough I could change them and finally have my mate." Edward says sounding so dejected. I almost feel bad, but at the same time he brought this on himself.

"Edward, dear, you know that it is impossible to change who your mate is. It's also impossible to take somebody else's mate because eventually the wrong will right itself. You owe Rosalie an apology, and you owe Bella a really good explanation. All of that can wait for right now because right now we all need to leave so they can talk like Bella wanted." Esme says as she and Carlisle start walking out.

Edward continues to stand there looking between me and Rosalie for another minute or so before he bows his head and finally turns to leave. I can tell that he isn't quite ready to admit defeat, but thankfully he concedes defeat for today. I sigh deeply as I close my eyes again trying to will away my killer headache.

Well that's one problem taken care of for now. I feel completely drained and I just want to go to sleep, but I know I still need to talk to Rosalie about everything. "Rosalie, you know you can sit down, right?" I say with a faint smile as I keep my eyes closed.

"I can't admire your beauty quite the same if I'm sitting in a chair that's lower than the bed." She says and I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Well then if it's really going to bother you so much than please feel free to climb into the bed with me. I would hate to be the one who stands in between you and your view." In reality I would much rather have her lying down with me. I enjoy having her as close as I possibly can now.

"Wait, really?" Rosalie asks sounding a mixture of hopeful yet unsure at the same time. I feel like she's expecting all of this to turn into some cruel joke at any given moment.

I don't respond verbally but instead I just slide over in my bed making room for Rosalie to lie down with me. She wastes no time sliding in beside me. I smile softly when I feel her wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me as close as possible.

"Now we have 1 of 2 options available to us right now. 1. We can talk now about everything, but I must warn you I have a killer headache and I might fall asleep on you. 2. We can talk later and for now we can just enjoy each other's presence. I personally prefer option 2, but we can go with which ever one you decide." I say with my eyes still closed as I feel my body starting to relax into her heavily.

"I'm going to have to go with option 2 as well, Isabella. I'll be here whenever you wake up, my dear heart." She whispers in my ear softly as I start to drift further.

"I love you." I mumble as I snuggle into Rosalie more enjoying the nice chill her body provides. I hate that I can't completely mold myself into her side because of this damn cast.

"As I love you," Rosalie whispers as she gently kisses my forehead. In no time at all sleep has completely consumed me.

 **A/N 2:** So should I do a second chapter? Yay or nay? Should I just make this a full circle story? I want y'all's opinions. Either leave me a comment or feel free to PM me I pretty much always reply. Bye!


	2. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I know I never will.

 **A/N:** So to answer one of your questions Emmett is in the story I just didn't put him in the last chapter. All the Cullen's will be in the story and everything will be explained in good time, but you just have to stick with me.

" _Now we have 1 of 2 options available to us right now. 1. We can talk now about everything, but I must warn you I have a killer headache and I might fall asleep on you. 2. We can talk later and for now we can just enjoy each other's presence. I personally prefer option 2, but we can go with which ever one you decide." I say with my eyes still closed as I feel my body starting to relax into her heavily._

" _I'm going to have to go with option 2 as well, Isabella. I'll be here whenever you wake up, my dear heart." She whispers in my ear softly as I start to drift further._

" _I love you." I mumble as I snuggle into Rosalie more enjoying the nice chill her body provides. I hate that I can't completely mold myself into her side because of this damn cast._

" _As I love you," Rosalie whispers as she gently kisses my forehead. In no time at all sleep has completely consumed me._

I sigh softly as I pull my Isabella just a little bit closer as she continues to sleep peacefully. I try to think of ways I could possibly explain my behavior towards her since the day we met, but nothing seems to be good enough. I knew listening to Edward would be a mistake, but I honestly thought Bella was happier with him than she could ever be with me. Only I could manage to mess up a relationship I'm not even officially in yet.

I'm pulled out of my internal distress by a gentle knock on the door. "Come in," I whisper already knowing whose standing on the other side of the door. Two out of the three aren't really known for being quiet.

"Hi Rose, how is she doing?" Emmett asks as he looks down at Bella with concern. Everybody in the family already knows that Bella is hands down his favorite sibling.

"She's still healing which means she's going to be sleeping quite a bit in these next couple of days. That means no rough housing or bear hugs until she's feeling better, Emmett." I say with a faint smile as he pouts like a little child. God I don't know what I would do without Emmett. He's been my best friend ever since I had Carlisle save his life.

"How are you doing, Rosalie? We overheard what happened earlier." Alice says as she sends me a happy smile that I can't really return right now. I know she's happy that, once again, she was right, but that doesn't really help me in my current situation.

"Honestly I don't know what's going to happen once Bella wakes up. There's really so much that needs to be said on my part, but at the same time there's nothing that I can say that's going to change how badly I treated her. Looking back on it I realize just how stupid I was for even listening to Edward, but I thought I was doing what was best for her." I sigh as I look down at my beautiful Isabella as she gently nuzzles into my neck before sighing happily. She really is too precious for words.

"Rosalie, you know that Bella loves you, and I doubt that she would hold any of what has transpired in the past few months against you. Yes, she will most likely be a bit upset that you were making decisions in her life that she had absolutely no say in, but I believe that with the right motivation she will be inclined to forgive you." Jasper says as he also looks down at my Sleeping Beauty.

"That's the problem, I don't think she would hold it against me for long either, but I can't forgive myself for how I treated her. She's my mate for god's sake and I treated her like she was nothing to be when she is literally everything. How can I ever truly forgive myself for doing something like that?" Honestly none of what I just said can even describe a portion of what I'm feeling right now.

"Nobody here will deny that you were truly rather terrible to her, but at the same time we all know that you were doing what you thought was best, Rosalie." Jasper says looking at me with a faint smile.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but is now a bad time to say I told you so or should I hold off on that for a later date?" Emmett asks me with a cheeky smile on his boyishly handsome face.

"Emmett, I don't really think right now is the best time to pretty much kick Rosalie when she's already down even though we both told her something like this was going to happen. Clearly she is a hard learner and would rather experience unnecessary pain, but hey to each their own." Okay do they really have to do this right now? I have already admitted that what I did was stupid. Why do they both feel the need to rub salt in the wound?

Although right now really isn't the right time to strongly point out that they were right and I was wrong I can't really blame them. Out of everybody in our family Emmett and Alice are the closet to Bella while I'm the furthest. Hell even Jasper is closer to Bella than I am and he can't spend extended amounts of time in a room with her.

"You are both absolutely right. I'm not even going to try and deny it. You have both been right since day one. You have every right to tell me as many times as you please that I was wrong because without a doubt I was. I just...I wish I could take it all back." I pull my Isabella tighter against me as I gently kiss her hair.

"You know as well as I that you can't change the past, Rose. You can only focus on the future and try to go from there." Alice says with a sympathetic smile as she looks down at Bella. I know she feels guilty for Bella being in this bed currently.

I take a few unnecessary deep breathes as I try to calm myself down. I hate the feeling of such uncertainty, and I honestly have nobody but myself to blame for being in this horrible situation. Bella tried so hard to be my friend or at least be civil, but every single time I would meet her effort with opposition.

I hear Bella's heartbeat begin to subtly speed up as she slowly starts to wake up. "Is she already starting to wake up? It hasn't even been a full two hours yet. Were we talking too loud" Emmett asks as he also hears her heartbeat change tempo.

"She's prone to having sporadic sleeping patterns while she's in the hospital. Hopefully we'll be able to take her home soon so she can get some real rest." I say with a frown as I look at the dark circles beginning to form under my Isabella's eyes. Clearly being in a coma isn't as restful as one might think.

"Would you like for us to go so you may speak with Bella in private?" Jasper asks me always being the Southern gentleman like he was raised to be all those years ago.

"I know you all want to talk to her, but for right now she and I still need to talk about earlier. Also Jasper your eyes are pitch black so I really think you should go hunt. I'll call you if Bella wants to talk to all of you while you're away." I say as I watch Bella's eyes start to flutter underneath her eyelids. Only she could possibly make something as simple as waking up absolutely gorgeous.

While she's waking up I take the time to bask in her beauty for a few more moments as I hear my family leave in the background. Everything about my Isabella is absolutely breathtaking and I wish I hadn't wasted so much time avoiding her instead of basking in all of her subtle, yet stunning glow of light that is her existence.

"You know a lot of people would think that you're creepy for watching me sleep." Bella mumbles with a voice still laced with sleep.

"Lucky for me you're not like a lot of people." I say with a soft smile as I watch her soulful chocolate brown eyes flutter open slowly.

"Have you been watching me the whole time I was sleeping or did you at least have somebody to talk to?" Bella asks me as she slowly starts to sit up removing herself from my embrace.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were here but they left as you started waking up." Before she even has to say anything I can see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. "They thought we would like to talk when you woke up, and didn't want to get in the way." I say already missing the warmth she provided to my permanently chilled body.

"Would you like to talk now?" Bella asks me with a painfully adorable head tilt. I really am an idiot for willingly missing out on so many moments like this with my mate.

"Honestly Bella I've tried to think of something to say that would possibly explain how why I treated you the way I have, but nothing of value comes to mind. I was so awful to you and you never stopped trying to be my friend." I sigh as I look at the ceiling. Times like this make me really wish that I could cry just so I had an outlet for all the sadness I feel in my heart.

"I never said you had to justify yourself, Rose. All I really want to know is why would you allow me to date Edward? You knew I was your mate and yet you stood aside and did nothing." I can feel the sadness radiating off her. I can feel her eyes bearing into me as she waits for an answer.

"At the time I thought I was giving you what you wanted. A normal life and a chance at happiness, but I couldn't just stand there and be your sister like Alice so I distanced myself. I honestly thought I was doing what you wanted, but looking back I see that it was stupid." I feel my heartbreak as I finally look at my Isabella and see silent tears roll down her beautiful face.

"You had no right to make that decision for me, Rosalie. Do you know how many times I would cry over the fact that I was hopelessly in love with you and you wouldn't even give me the time of day?! Every time I tried to get even a fraction closer you would reject me and break my heart!" Bella says as she releases a heart wrenching sob.

"Bella, I have always wanted you to be happy, and I didn't think you would be happy with me. I'm pretty but that's all as far as my actual good qualities go. I'm selfish, emotionally reserved, a bitch, and that's just the top three things wrong with me. I thought you would be happier with Edward. He could give you everything that I didn't think I could." I say as I hang my head in shame for not being able to give my mate everything she deserves.

"I don't care about any of that and you know it! You didn't even give me a chance or ask me about any of this! Do you even understand how unfair that is?" Bella says as her sad tears quickly dry and transform into tears of anger.

"As I said to begin with nothing I say can justify my actions. I love you so much and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I was terrified when James showed up and was hell bent on killing you. I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't gotten there in time. I can't lose you, Bella." There's no doubt in my mind that if we hadn't made it in time and Bella died I would find a way to join her in the afterlife without a second thought.

"Oh no, you're stuck with me now, but trust and believe me when I say that I'm going to be holding you to what you said while I was sleeping." Bella says with a faint smile as she reaches out to grab my hand lacing our fingers together. Wait, what?

"Wait, what did I say?" I've said a lot of things over the past few days that she could hold against me. Which one is she referring to specifically? Wait, how much of what I said did she hear? I was kind of relying on the fact that she couldn't actually hear me, even if deep down I wanted her to hear me.

"I expect to see you worshipping the ground I walk on while I'm healing and after. We have a lot of lost time to make up for that you wasted because you thought you were being noble, but in reality you were being stupid." I can't help but let out a watery chuckle. It figures she would hear that part for sure, but it's worth it to call her mine finally.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask starting to feel hopeful about our relationship for the first time since she went to sleep.

"Not a chance. You are currently on relationship probation. I expect many passionate kisses, an excessive amount of hugs, all night snuggles, anything else I can think of, and at least one very cheesy date before I agree to be your girlfriend." I honestly can't tell if she's being serious or just messing with me.

"You make it sound like I have to be your love slave or something." I say trying to make a joke, but by the look on Bella's face I think she was serious.

"I like the way you think. Love slave works for me." She says with a cheeky smile as she leans over to kiss my cheek gently.

"Oh my god you were being serious?!" I ask her trying to maintain a straight face even though on the inside I was smiling. I'm more than happy to dedicate my time to loving her in any way I can.

"That wouldn't make for a very funny joke now would it? Besides I'm looking forward to seeing another side to the ever gorgeous Rosalie Lillian Hale." Bella says with the same cheeky smile still plastered across her beautiful face.

"Okay who told you my middle name?" I ask because I know for a fact that I never told her myself.

"Emmett of course, since you wouldn't talk to me and I knew you were closest to him. I needed somebody to talk to who wouldn't question me all the time." I can't decide if I want to slap Emmett or thank him.

"You can't slap him Rosalie. He was the only person I could talk to about my feelings and he was really helpful." Bella says simply as she rolls over and snuggle into my side. Well hell when she puts it like that I guess I owe Emmett a huge favor.

"You're lucky I love you." I say as I free my hand from her grasp and quickly wrap both of my arms around her pulling her closer.

"Why yes, yes I am. I love you too." She whispers softly as I feel her breathing start to even out and become deeper as she falls asleep again.

I also close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of having my Isabella in my arms, finally. I look forward to doing whatever it takes to make her mine for the rest of eternity if she will have me.

 **A/N 2:** So I was planning to call it a wrap after this chapter, but I realized that I have so much more to say regarding this story. So please feel free to let me know what you think so far. I value all of your opinions greatly.


	3. I Love You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I never will. Thank you Stephanie Meyer, but girl I'm just saying having Bella have a damn backbone wouldn't have killed her...too much.

 **A/N:** So school...it's a thing...and it's very time consuming. I'm hoping to have this finished before school has the chance to get too crazy.

I groan as I slowly roll over in bed and bury my face further into a bed of beautiful blonde curls. I take a deep breath as I enjoy the scent of roses and honey combined into one perfect concoction that is truly intoxicating.

"Are you planning on getting out of bed sometime today, Bella?" Rosalie asks as I shuffle further down into bed shaking my head.

"I don't want to get up. Your bed is so comfortable and warm, and my leg hurts." I whine as I try to snuggle into Rosalie's side more, but she pulls away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that your leg was starting to hurt again? I would have left and gotten your pain medication." Rosalie says frantically as she quickly tries to slide out of bed and away from me.

"I don't like the way they make me feel. Besides I would much rather lie here and snuggle with you." I sigh as I slowly start to sit up trying to be mindful of my annoying ass cast still on my leg. I sit up against the headboard as I subconsciously run my fingers along the overlapping bite marks on my arm.

"Other than your leg hurting, how are you feeling this morning?" Rosalie asks as she sits against the headboard with me.

"A little bit better than yesterday, I guess." I say as I yawn as I bring my hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Wait, what time is it?" I ask as I look outside and see the run not even all the way in the sky yet.

"Just a little after 7," Rosalie says as she quickly looks at her phone before she places it back on the nightstand.

"A.M..?!" I shriek as I throw my hands up in the air slightly annoyed. What in the hell am I up so early when there's nothing pressing for me to do?! It's Saturday!

"No p.m. the sun just so happens to be setting in the opposite direction for the first time in history. I didn't want you to miss it." Rosalie says as she rolls her eyes. I turn my head to effectively glare at her.

"You are definitely no winning any love points for your sarcasm, and for waking me up this early! Has anybody ever told you that sleeping is good for the healing process?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest as I start to pout.

"It was either I wake you up as kindly as I did, or Alice would have come barging in trying to place crippled Barbie Bella. Would you have preferred the latter? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind changing her schedule real quick to fit in some dress up time." You win this time Rosalie I think internally as I cringe externally.

"Okay well you get love points for saving me from that torture, but I still don't want to get out of bed." I whine as I slide back down into bed pulling the covers over my bed.

"Baby, you can't stay in bed all day. Besides you promised that I could take you out today and earn some more love points." I take the covers off my head and look up at Rosalie. I see a mischievous smile on her face that makes me curious as to what she possibly has planned for today.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, what are you up too?" I ask as I completely removing the covers from my head as she peaks my interest. Staying in bed all day is suddenly starting to seem less and less appealing.

"I simply wish to spend some quality time with my not yet girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" She asks with a completely fake yet at the same time extremely convincing pout on her gorgeous face. It really should be illegal for people who are already beautiful to make those kinds of faces because it's even harder to resist them.

"Nothing is wrong with that, but why did you wake me up at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday?!" I groan as I snuggle underneath the covers attempting to form a small cocoon to protect myself from the bite of the chilled morning air.

"I was trying to wake you up to take your pain pills before your pain had time to kin in like it did yesterday. I don't like seeing you in pain, Bella." She mumbles the last part as she slides under the covers next time me.

"Aww, you're really so sweet, Rosalie." I say as I lean over to give her a gently kiss on the lips. "I'll take the pills if you have them." Rosalie really is one of the sweetest people in the world when she's not trying to hide behind her Ice Queen mask all the time.

"I just so happen to have them right here." She says with a cheeky smile as she rolls over to grab them and a full glass of water off the nightstand. Oh how convenient.

"Oh wow how convenient. My pain pills just so happened to be lying on the nightstand with a glass of water just waiting." I say with an eye roll when Rosalie simply nods her head with an innocent smile.

"If you're trying to sarcastically imply that I planned for you to give in and take your pain pills that were so conveniently sitting on the nightstand, than you would be correct. Now take your medication so you can get a few more hours of sleep. I want you well rested for later." Rosalie's lucky she's pretty and I love her because she's so damn bossy.

"Have I ever told you that you're really bossy?" I ask as I quickly swallow my pills and chug about half of the glass of water before I hand it back to Rosalie.

"Oh please, don't even try to pretend like you don't like it." She says with a cheeky smile as she takes the glass and sets in down on the nightstand.

"I neither confirm nor deny that statement. I will admit that you being bossy can be pretty sexy though." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into my blanket cocoon for some snuggles.

"You kind of just did by saying that. Also you're deceptively strong for a human. You're like a giant koala when you're sleeping, and just when I thought I've escaping you latch on somewhere else. It's surprisingly adorable." Rose says as she wraps her arms around my shoulders pulling me closer. I sigh in content when I rest my head on her chest.

"I'm not just a giant koala. I'm apparently just your giant koala because I never did that with Edward. He wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as you are." I say as I snuggle deeper into her chest really enjoying my new favorite pillows.

"Well that's good to know, I think." I smile softly when I feel her grip tighten. I can hear a low rumble in her chest as she tries to fight off releasing a possessive growl.

"Is there something bothering you, beautiful girl?" I ask as I gently kiss the skin that's available to me.

"I still really hate the fact that he got to sleep in a bed with you sooner than I did." She says as she glides her hands down my back until she reaches the hem on my shirt. She doesn't waste any time slides her hands underneath my shirt. I smile when she absentmindedly starts drawing small comforting circles along the base of my spine.

"You could have stepped up at any time and taken your rightful spot next to me, or more like underneath me. I would have been happy to have you in my bed instead, but you decided to sit on the sidelines." I say as I rest my chin on her chest so I can look up at her beautiful face.

"I honestly believed that you were happy. I didn't want to interfere with that especially if you decided to reject me." In the short time we've spent together in the past few days I've never heard Rosalie sound so insecure before.

"Why in the hell would I ever reject a goddess as beautiful as you?" I ask as I reach up and gently run my fingers through her hair causing her to sigh deeply. She secretly loves it somebody plays with her hair even though she tries to adamantly deny it.

"I was also so mean to you, and I rejected you so many times. Payback's known to be a real bitch." For somebody so beautiful and smart she's at the same time so very dumb.

"Didn't you say in the hospital that Alice had a vision of us together before Edward got in the way?" I ask hoping she just answers my questions so I can make my point.

"Well yes, before you even moved here Alice saw us together in a vision. She knew that we were meant for each other." I smile softly at her words.

"So before we even met we were destined to end up in each other's arm. How could you possibly think that I would reject my destiny?" I watch as Rosalie's eyes begin to fill with tears that will never have the chance to fall.

"I was stupid and thought you would never want me because our relationship would never be what people consider normal. I allowed my fears from my past to get in the way of my present and future." Rosalie sighs deeply as she concentrates on staring at the ceiling.

"I understand why you did what you did, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with it. I'm not mad at you for it, but I'm also not completely ready to forgive you for it either." I say as I rest my head down on her chest again as I close my eyes enjoying the constant motion of her breathing.

"The fact that you're willing to give me a chance now is all I need. I want to earn your forgiveness and truly make up for what I've done." I don't want her to continue to feel bad for something she can't change. Wait? What does she mean she allowed her past to affect her future? What happened?

"Hey beautiful girl, what did you mean when you said you allowed your past to affect your future?" I feel Rosalie take a shaky breath from underneath me. I can already tell that I'm not going to like what she has to say.

"Has Edward ever told you anything about my past?" I really don't like her tone she sounds so weighed down and defeated.

"He said it wasn't his place to say. Rosalie what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." I say as I sit up and straddle her waist so I can look directly into her eyes beautiful honey eyes.

"Bella," Rosalie sighs deeply as her hands suddenly stops drawing circles on my back. "My past is far from pretty. I don't want to risk scaring you off before I've even really had the chance to truly call you mine." I look into Rosalie's eyes and see true fear staring back at me. I slowly lean down and place my hands on both sides of her head. I use my hair as a curtain to make sure she maintains eye contact with me.

"Rosalie, I need you to believe me when I say that there is absolutely without a single doubt nothing you could possibly tell me that will make me change my mind about how much I love you. You're my destiny, sweetheart, which means you're kind of stuck with me." I slowly lean down and seal my unspoken deal with a kiss. As I pull away my goddess takes a shaky breath trying to calm down.

"When I was human I was raped..." Out of everything I could have possibly imagined her saying that particular one never even crossed my mind. It was never even in the realm of possibility that somebody would have the audacity to cause such harm to a woman so striking beautiful and sweet.

"I'm not going to lie. I feel as though I'm going to regret asking this, but by whom?" I whisper still trying to process what she just said. I couldn't even imagine somebody forcing themselves onto my goddess nor would I ever want too.

"Bella, we really don't have to talk about this right now. You're still healing and I don't want to distract you from that process." There's no way in hell I'm letting her backtrack after saying that. No, I need to know now.

I lean down further so our foreheads are touching. "No, I don't care if I'm healing. I need to know. Please tell me who, beautiful girl." I whisper as I to convey my love for her through my eyes.

She sighs deeply as I see her head gently nod. "When I was human I was engaged to a man named Royce King II. I knew he wasn't right for me, but at that time we didn't really marry for love, and my parents went through the trouble of setting us up so I was going to go through with the wedding. One night while I was out late I ran into Royce while he was out with some of his best friends." Rosalie stops to take a deep breath and I feel my heartbreak as I hear her whimper softly.

"Rose, focus on me baby. It's okay. I'm right here, beautiful girl." I whisper as I watch her eyes become glossy as the memories start to take over. "They can't hurt you anymore. I would die before I ever let anybody hurt you again." I say as I start kissing various places across her face until she comes back to me.

"People always say your first time is supposed to be beautiful and memorable. Mine was violent and brutal and I'm still tormented by it almost every single day." If I could go back in time I would kill Royce several times over.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." I whisper not knowing what else I can really say to make her feel better. I wish I had been there to protect my goddess from those monsters.

I gently pull up so I can wrap my arms around her neck. I smile when she wraps her arms tightly around my waist as I begin to lay gentle kisses across her shoulder and along her neck. I decide to give her time to naturally come back to me. Nothing I say can make this better or make her memories go away. All I can do for her right now is just be there and show her that I love her and would never hurt her.

"Do you not wish to be with me anymore?" Rosalie asks me seemingly out of nowhere as she finally starts to come back.

"Why would you think that, beautiful girl?" I ask as I continue to lay kisses along the available skin her tank top provided for me.

"I'm not pure for you. I'm damaged and I don't know if I will ever be repaired. Surely you must think I'm disgusting because I was not only taken by one man but multiple." I pull away from her shoulder quickly and look into her eyes. I can see that she honestly believes every single word she has just uttered. If I thought my heart was broken before now it has completely shattered.

"Is this why you thought Edward would be better for me than you?" I ask as I watch her eyes mist over as she nods her head slowly.

"You don't deserve to have a mate who is afraid of intimacy. I wanted you to be happy even if you weren't happy with me, and I was ready to spend the rest of eternity in misery without you by my side." I've never heard Rosalie sound so broken and I honestly don't like it. I feel a few tears slide down my cheeks as I listen to Rosalie's pain filled words.

"You were willing to spend the rest of your life in misery just for my happiness. Why?" Rosalie has already been through so much. Why would so make herself suffer more than necessary when she could simply just be happy for once?

"I would do anything for you. As long as you're alive and happy that's all the truly matters to me. If that meant giving you up then so be it. I love you Isabella. More than words could ever describe." I feel more tears slide down my face. She really is the best mate anybody could ask for but also the dumbest.

"I will never understand how a goddess such as you could possibly think so little of herself. You are quite possibly perfection on legs, yet you were so sure that I would want nothing to do with you. Don't you know by now that my love isn't subjective? Regardless of your past I love you for who you are. I can completely understand why you would be afraid of intimacy, but you should never have to sacrifice your happiness over something so trivial. I don't think you're disgusting if anything you are more beautiful to me. Regardless of what has happened you haven't given up and you continue to live your life to the best of your ability. You are gorgeous and I'm extremely lucky to have somebody with such an amazing heart as my mate. I love you Rosalie more than you will ever believe." My tears are falling freely now as I see a breathtakingly beautiful smile break out across my goddesses face.

"You're the greatest person I know." Rosalie says as she quickly pulls me into a passionate kiss that I am more than happy to participate in.

As we slowly pull apart I can't help but be a bit cocky. "Well I have been told that I'm pretty great thank you for acknowledging it though." I finish with a playful wink.

"Don't get cocky it really doesn't look good on you." Rosalie says with her signature eye roll. I playfully stick my tongue out at her as I gently push her back down on the bed and slide down to rest my head on her shoulder.

We lie in silence for a while as it becomes increasingly more difficult to keep my eyes open. "Bella," Rosalie whispers checking to make sure I'm still awake.

"Yes, beautiful girl?" I mumble back trying to fight to stay awake.

"How much longer until I finally get to call you mine for real?" Rosalie whispers and I can't help but smile at her rather adorable question.

"Well if memory serves you haven't asked me since I've been out of the hospital so I can't thoroughly answer your question until such event occurs." I say with a cheeky smile I know she can't see.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Rosalie asks as I feel her smiling into my hair as she gently kisses my forehead.

"I don't know. You did call me Isabella and you know how I feel about that, but at the same time when you call me by my full name it just has a very sexy undertone that I just love. So yes, Rosalie Lillian Hale, I would love to be your girlfriend." I say as I lean up quickly to give her a kiss before I return to my very comfortable spot.

"A simply yes would have sufficed you know." I can hear the smile she has on her face through her tone.

"Name one thing about me that's simple." I say knowing that that's a challenge that she couldn't possibly win.

"You win this time, my little human, but don't expect to win every time." Rosalie says she tightens her arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Challenge accepted." I mumble before sleep officially claims me.

 **A/N 2:** So that's all for chapter 3. So y'all know how this goes leave a comment if you like this or feel free to PM me if you have a magically idea for a fiction and either A. Want me to write it (that has actually happened, but it didn't pan out). B. Would like my help in helping you write it. I like to give y'all options. Or ya know just PM me if you want to just say hi (that happens a lot too).


	4. Defense

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the crazy plot lines I somehow come up with.

 **A/N:** So thanks to a fabulous three day weekend (Labor Day) I am able to get a lot of writing done and things of the like, but I also had a lot of homework. Luckily I did it all early just for all of you so please feel special. Usually my middle name is procrastinator. Hmmm Queen Procrastinator…...I like it!

I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Bella has made me feel things that I never thought I could possibly feel after I became a vampire. Every smile, every kiss and every hug just adds onto my love for her. Now she's officially my girlfriend and I'm beyond any level of happiness I thought I could have ever wished to achieve on my own.

I gently kissed Bella's forehead as I slowly start to pry her hands from around my waist. Dear god for a human she has a really tight grip. After a few tries I manage to slide out from underneath her. I can't help but smile as I watch her shift around looking for me. I quickly slide the pillow I was laying on into her grasp and chuckle softly as I watch her lock it into a death grip. "Good to know my scent helps you sleep, my love." I whisper softly before I head downstairs to make Bella some lunch and get her night time pills ready so she can take them with her dinner.

I walk into the kitchen to see Esme already working on food for Bella. "Esme, you didn't have to do all of this. I was going to come down and make something for her." I say with a soft smile as I slide into a chair across the island.

"Oh it's no problem at all, dear. I just thought you would like to rest some more with Bella. You've both had a very emotional afternoon." Esme says with a sad smile. I honestly forgot everybody in the house could hear us.

"I wasn't planning on telling her any of that today…..I was so afraid she would think less of me after she knew." Times like this make me really wish I could cry. I hate thinking about my past and I hate talking about it even more, but Bella had a right to know.

"Oh Rosalie, you know Bella isn't like that. She has such a huge heart and would never even consider judging you over something that happened in your past. Bella truly does love you." Esme says as she takes the food off the burner and walks around the island to give me a hug.

I quickly return it as I think about what Esme just said. "You're right, Bella isn't the kind of person who judges people, but even so I still couldn't help worrying." I don't know how I got so lucky to have such an amazing mate.

"I was honestly hoping she would think you were a whore and dump you." Edward says with a sneer as he walks into the kitchen rocking his signature emo look. Ever since Bella ended things with him he's been even more of an asshole than before. At this point it's just pathetic how childish he's become.

"Edward Anthony Masen, that's such a horrible thing to say to your sister!" Esme shouts as she releases me and goes to stand in-between me and Edward just in case.

"Well it's true! She allowed three mean to have sex with her before she was married! That's a sin! So is being a dyke and I hope she burns in hell!" I know Edward was raised in a very religious family, but I thought he's opinion on this things would have changed with time. Clearly he's just as ignorant if not more so.

"Edward, dude what you just said was totally uncalled for!" Emmett's booming voice yells as he walks into the kitchen looking furious.

"I don't see how it's uncalled for. What I said is the truth! I'm honestly surprised she didn't try to sleep with all of us the second she woke up!" Normally I'm able to just ignore Edward when he goes off on one of his I'm going to hell tangents, but right now I can't. What if Bella overhears him and agrees?

"Edward, are you seriously still mad that Bella figured out who her real mate was? You know you couldn't change it so all of this is really just you being an asshole." Alice says as she storms into the kitchen with Jasper in tow.

"You've always said that the future isn't set in stone! It could have been changed if I just had some more time!" Edward shouts. If he doesn't quiet down he's going to wake Bella up.

"Edward Anthony you better lower your voice before you wake Bella up!" Carlisle hisses as he walks in the kitchen looking furious.

"Why should I? I want her to hear all of this! I want her to know how much of a mistake she's made by choosing to be with a whore over me!" Edward yells again and this time I'm sure he's woken Bella up. I hear her slowly get out of bed and start making her way down to join us.

"Great now she's awake. You really just can't help but fuck with things can you, Edward?" Emmett yells trying to restrain himself from attacking Edward, but only for Bella's sake. I think he should knock his head off his shoulders personally.

"I just want Bella to know what she's getting into before she does anything with Rosalie that she might regret." Was Edward not here earlier when Bella and I talked?

"I heard yelling is something…..." Bella trails off as she hobbles into the kitchen looking at me. As quickly as she can she hobbles over to me and places her hands on my cheeks. "What's wrong, beautiful girl?" I can't help but smile even though I can see that Bella is worried. I mentally tell Edward to keep his mouth shut.

"I will speak if I damn well please Rosalie, especially when I'm speaking the truth!" If Bella wasn't standing in front of me right now I swear I would jump across this island and kick his ass. "I heard that!" He shouts as if I wasn't thinking it with the sole purpose of him hearing me.

"What is going on? Also Edward if I were you I would adjust my tone." Bella says as she turns to face Edward being sure to stay within reach of me. I happily wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Bella, I'm simply trying to tell Rosalie that maybe she should reconsider being in a relationship with you. I would hate to see you lose your soul because of her. Rosalie lost hers the second she allowed those men to have her. Do you honestly want to be associated with a whore?" I tighten my grasp on Bella when I feel her trying to move away from me. I was terrified that she was actually listening to what he said.

When Bella realized that I wasn't going to let her go she instead settles back into me. I hide my face in her beautiful brown locks. "Edward, there are two reasons I haven't walked over there and slapped the hell out of you. The second less important reason is because I'm sure I would break my hand with the amount of force I was planning to use." I feel Bella place her hand on my knee and squeeze. I know that was her way of reassuring me that what Edward said didn't change anything, but I'm still worried.

I have spent over a century protecting myself, and keeping everybody at arm's length. I'm terrified of being hurt and Bella has the ability to absolutely destroy me without even trying. I know she would never do anything like that, but I can't help but worry.

"What's the main reason you haven't tried to slap the bigot out of Edward?" Emmett asks as he keeps a death glare locked on Edward.

"Rosalie won't let me go." Bella says as she reaches back with her free hand and gently runs her fingers through my hair because she knows I secretly love it; especially when she does it.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't break out of her little ole grip?" Jasper teases trying to lighten the dark mood that has fallen over the kitchen.

"Hey! She's stronger than she looks!" Bella whines trying to play along mostly for my sake. I'm sure she can tell by my vice grip that what Edward said really hit home and she's trying to comfort me as much as she can right now.

"Emmett, if you actually want to fight me stop thinking about it and just do it." Edward growls as he quickly breaks the lightened mood Jasper and Bella had been working to build.

"I don't want to fight you Edward I want to dance around your ashes. What you said to Rosalie was wrong and uncalled for. Alice told you from the very being that Bella was Rosalie's mate, but you went after her anyway. Which might I add was disrespectful on so many levels, and now you're attacking her because Bella realized she was with the wrong Cullen!" Have I mentioned how much I love Emmett? He is literally the best brother a girl could ever ask for.

"I don't believe this! Bella comes out of a coma and decides she wants to be with Rosalie and all of you are okay with it. None of you want to question why? Why did she decide to be a dyke?" Edward growls as I too growl softly into Bella's hair as I feel her gently tap my thigh as a sign to stop.

"Edward, you will not use that kind of language in this house." Esme softly chided as she and Carlisle stand off to the side and allows us to get everything out in the open now before they actually step in. I look to the stove and see that whatever Esme was making me has long since been forgotten.

"Edward, I can see why you would be upset with Rosalie and Bella's quick development in their relationship, but I did warn you. I don't know why you believe it in your head that you're God's gift to the world to spread whatever twisted beliefs you have. It's not possible to keep mates from each other. You did for a couple of months, but we all know it wouldn't last." Alice says sounding completely exasperated by Edward and his childish behavior.

I lift my head up from my comfortable hiding place as I got ready to address Edward, but before I could say anything Bella beat me too it. I feel her remove her hands from my hair and knee. She places them over my arms wrapped around her waist before she begins.

"Edward, I would like to start off by saying that I'm not a long wall or embankment built to prevent flooding from the sea. Stop saying that you sound ignorant...well more ignorant, and you really don't need help in that department, clearly." I hear our other siblings fighting to keep from laughing.

"How dare you!" Edward growls in disbelief at Bella's uncharacteristically harsh words. He really brought it on himself so I think it's justified.

"No, how dare you imply that my feelings for Rosalie are that superficial. I didn't just wake up with no memories of any of you and decide to latch onto the first person I happened to see. I've wanted to be with Rosalie since the very first day I laid eyes on her, but I never thought I stood a chance. She is a goddess and I am nothing but a lowly human. So I took what I could get which just so happened to be you." I gently kiss her shoulder as I listen to her talk which such certainty and passion.

"So you used me to get closer to Rosalie?" Edward asks in complete disbelief of what Bella is trying to tell him.

"No, well...I mean technically kind of, but not really. How about I just start from the beginning?" I feel Bella flinch as she shifts to take some of the pressure off of her broken ankle. I scoot back in my chair some as I quickly pull Bella into my lap before she has time to protest.

"You still need to keep pressure off your ankle before you make it worse so don't even bother." I say before Bella has a chance to complain. I feel her sigh before she decides to just settle back against me before she starts her explanation.

"Edward, I'll admit when I first met you in biology I was just as fascinated by you as you were by me. You're whole family was like this giant mystery that I had to figure out. At lunch during my first day I saw all of you walk in one by one and all of you fascinated me in your own ways. Rosalie though she….I don't even know how to explain it, but when I saw her I felt like my world had changed. I didn't know what it was, but I had to find out. So when you finally came back after a week of avoiding me I was genuine interesting in forming a friendship with you, but at the same time I also did it trying to get closer to Rosalie." I feel Bella tighten her grip on my arms as she sees the look of pain on Edward's face.

"Then why did you let our relationship go on like it did?" He asks trying to sound more angry than heartbroken. I believe he truly did love Bella, but never to the level of which I do.

"The more I tried with Rosalie the more she rejected me so I decided to give up. I felt like you were the next best thing to the one I wanted, and over time I truly did start to have feelings for you. I thought if I tried than I could come to love you like a woman should love a man, but at the end of the day I knew it would always be Rosalie." I have mixed emotions about what I just heard. I'm happy that Bella has always wanted me, but at the same time I feel terrible for making her feel like she had to be with Edward as a second choice.

"Bella, if you felt like this why did you never tell one of us?" Esme says as she steps forward allowing her motherly instincts to naturally take over. That tends to happen a lot when Bella is involved.

"I used to talk to Emmett about stuff like that when all of you weren't around. He would tell me stuff about Rosalie that I would try to use to connect with her, but she was a bit difficult." Bella says with a shrug. I can see that Esme is hurt that Bella didn't come talk to her about it, but I can see why she would choose Emmett. He does know me better than the others do.

"Why did you feel like you couldn't talk to me? Did I do something wrong?" Esme ask softly. I know Bella feels bad now for hurting Esme's feelings when that really wasn't her intent.

"I was supposed to be dating Edward, yet I'm in love with Rosalie. That has drama written all over it that I'm not sure I could deal with, and I didn't want to cause problems for all of you." I feel my heart clench as I hear the pain in my Bella's voice, and it makes me feel worse knowing I'm the reason for it all.

"Bella, you never told me that you were so unhappy though. Why would you rather be unhappy and force yourself to love somebody that you clearly don't? Bella, that doesn't make any sense!" Emmett says hating the fact that he never noticed just how unhappy Bella apparently was.

"It wasn't so much that I was unhappy or forcing myself really. If you practice and tell yourself over and over again a person can make themselves believe just about anything, at least for a while that is." Bella says as she leans her head back on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I can tell that talking about all of this now is causing her a lot of emotional distress. She's been dealing with so much lately and now this.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper into her shoulder as I look around the room and see everybody giving Bella the same sad look.

"Wait a minute! Jasper, you're an empath so you must have known how Bella was feeling. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Emmett says as he takes an aggressive step towards Jasper. I see Jasper raise a challenging eyebrow not worried in the least about Edward and his attitude.

"I couldn't tell you what I didn't know Emmett. I believe what Bella said was correct. She might have truly been able to convince herself that Edward really was her best option, and therefore buried all of her other emotions. Although there were times when she would slip and feel her distress, but I didn't know how to explain it since she seemed happy with Edward." Jasper says as he looks at Bella with a mixture of astonishment, sadness, and hurt. I can tell that he blames himself for never speaking up when he caught onto emotions like that.

"Okay I think we've talked enough for today. Bella is still recovering and I think she has already pushed herself too much just by walking downstairs. Has everybody said their peace?" I look around the room and see that everybody nods their heads silently.

"I'm sorry Rosalie and Bella, but I won't apologize for what I said earlier. Nothing had changed and I don't think you two being together is right. I think it's best if I leave for a while. Take some time to think about everything." Edward says as he keeps his eyes focused on the floor.

"For right now I think that's best. You are my son Edward and I love you, but I won't have you here insulting Bella and Rosalie. I hope with this time away you grow as a person." Carlisle says in a fatherly tone.

"Please be safe," Esme says making Edward finally look up at all of us. I honestly think he was expecting one of us to tell him not to go.

"It's good to know that you're willing to just turn against me, Carlisle." Edward hisses as his temper gets the best of him again.

"I'm not turning against you Edward, but I am not willing to allow you to continue to upset the rest of my children, especially Bella. What you have said today is shameful and shows a lack of maturity. I can understand being upset, but a real man would be willing to step aside and would not deny the woman he claims to love her happiness." Carlisle says as he shakes his head finally realizing that Edward isn't as golden as he once thought.

"Edward, I would suggest that you just leave and not speak again. You won't have to worry about Bella hitting you because I'll do it for her. I bet my hand won't break either." Alice hisses clearly not liking whatever she saw in her vision.

"Traitors," Edward hisses as he looks between me and Bella a few moments before he takes off out the back door. I sigh deeply as we all watch him go. I hear Bella trying to take deep even breaths as the emotional toll of the day really hits her.

I silently look at everybody in the room silently asking them to leave us for a little while. Without saying a word they all take off in different directions out of the house so Bella and I can talk in private. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask her softly.

"Right now? No, but I will be." She says she keeps her eyes closed and stays relaxed.

Before she has time to say anything I move one of my arms from around her waist and place it under her knees as I quickly lift her up bridal style and flash into the living room. I decide to lay her down on the couch and lay on top of her, for once, being mindful of her leg.

"I'm so sorry you were so unhappy. If I had known I would have stepped in and said something about my feelings sooner." I say as I gently run my fingertips along her cheek.

"Rosalie there's no way you could have known. I was even able to fool Jasper most of the time. Besides none of that even matters now, right?" She asks as she gently grabs my hand that's brushing her cheek and moves to kiss each finger.

"Right," I whisper as I lean down to kiss her gently.

"I love you, beautiful girl. I always have and I always will." Dear god I am literally the luckiest vampire in the universe.

"I love you too, baby girl." I say as I rest our foreheads together.

"Can we take a nap? I'm exhausted." She whimpers softly as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Of course we can baby girl." I quickly switch our positions so she's laying on top of me again. I know she sleeps better this way.

"Thank you." She whispers softly as I hear her breath starting to even out again as she starts to drift off.

"For what?" I ask with confusion.

"For being you," She mumbles as sleep once again consumes her. I smile as I look at my Sleeping Beauty as I run my fingers through her hair gently. I love her so much and now I finally have her….forever. Nothing in my life could possibly be better than having my love wrapped in my arms.

My beautiful Bella has forgiven me for every mean thing I have said to her, and she has accepted me for all of my faults. I will spend the rest of my life making amends for ever being dumb enough to doubt her ability to love wholeheartedly.

 **A/N 2:** I'm sorry to tell all of you this, but this is where I plan to end the series. Never fear I will be doing another Rosella fic soon.


	5. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I never will.

 **A/N:** Okay so I decided to do one more chapter that I wanted to be a surprise for all of you. It was literally kind of like a last minute thing. The idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. Surprise!

It has been almost 6 months since my run in with James almost ended in disaster. That means it's also been almost 6 months since I broke up with Edward and finally got my goddess. Since that day everything has been fantastic. When Rosalie said she was going to worship the ground I walked on she truly meant it.

Our six month anniversary is coming up soon and I would love for us to have a weekend away. I, of course, couldn't plan something like that alone so I enlisted the help of one overactive vampire pixie.

 _Flashback_

 _I have decided that since Rosalie and the rest of the family, except Alice, are going away for the weekend on a hunting trip now would be that perfect time to start planning._

 _"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving?" Rosalie asks as we stand outside of the house with the family waiting by the trees for her and Alice waiting for me inside._

 _"Beautiful girl, I promise I'll be fine. It's only for the weekend. Besides I know you're just a phone call away. I love you. Now leave." I say as I kiss her gently and push her towards the rest of the family waiting. This is going to be the first weekend Rosalie has spent away from me since we got together._

 _"I love you too, baby girl." She says with a smile as the rest of the family takes off with her in tow. When I think they're a safe distance away I release a sigh that I had been holding in._

 _I quickly walk inside and close the door behind me. "Now Bella, if I didn't know better I would think you were almost happy Rosalie was leaving." Alice says as she walks out of the kitchen smiling._

 _"Of course I'm not happy she's going to be gone all weekend, but the fact that she is gives me time to plan." I say with a mischievous smile on my face._

 _"Oh really, and what exactly would we be planning for Bella?" I know for a fact Alice knows exactly what we're going to be planning with her cheating future seeing ways. She's just being dense on purpose._

 _"Are you really going to make me say it, Alice?" Now it's her turn to give me a mischievous smile._

 _"I can't make you say something I don't know, Bella." Times like this really make me hate her. She enjoys making me suffer too much._

 _"Ugh fine! I want to plan a weekend away with Rosalie for our six month anniversary. Will you please help me?" Sometimes I really hate Alice because she's getting way too much enjoyment out of this._

" _Of course I'll help you! Now what do you have in mind for your special day?" She asks as she takes a seat on the couch in the living room. I walk over and sit down next to her._

" _I was thinking about going to Port Angeles, but outside of getting a hotel room I have no clue what we could do. I don't want to go to a restaurant and have her watch me eat. That's not very romantic." I want it to be something worth remembering._

" _Bella, I'm sure Rosalie won't care as long as she's with you. I do have an idea though." I feel myself lean closer to her._

" _What's your idea? I really want to make the night worth remembering." I watch as Alice leans back into the cushions as she crosses her arms over her chest._

" _Before I tell you my idea I need to know something first. Are you planning on consummating your relationship with Rosalie on your anniversary?" I feel myself blush a deep crimson as I think though Alice's question._

" _Well….I mean….I do wish to give myself to Rosalie completely, but only if she is ready for something like that. I want too, but only if she does." I say as I hang my head successfully hiding my face behind my hair._

" _Bella I'm pretty sure Rosalie has wanted to fully claim you since the moment she first saw you, and after Edward she most definitely does. Vampires are very territorial creatures especially when it comes to our mates." I can't help but smile when Alice says that Rosalie wants to claim me._

" _Well umm...that's good to know. Now can you please tell me your idea?" I say as I finally feel like my blush has settled enough for me to lift my head._

" _Well instead of going out for dinner you're going to order room service." I quickly interrupt Alice because that is just a different form of the same problem._

" _Again Alice I don't want Rosalie to just sit around watching me eat." I watch as she rolls her eyes at me._

" _Well if you let me finish what I was saying you would know." Alice says with an exasperated eye roll. "Order room service and while you eat allow Rosalie to drink from you." Alice says as though it is that simple._

" _Isn't that dangerous though? I would never doubt Rosalie's control, but I don't want her to blame herself if something goes wrong." The thought of Rosalie feeding from me sends a pleasant shiver down my spine._

" _Since Rosalie is your mate there is no chance of her losing control or hurting you. The strong mating bond you two share will keep that from happening." I take Alice's words into consideration as I think it through and start to finalize my plans._

" _You're positive nothing can go wrong?" I ask just to double check. I want our anniversary to be memorable in a good way._

" _Bella, I would never suggest it if there was a chance that you would be harmed. Rosalie loves you more than anything and would never do anything that would put you in danger." I nod silently as I realize that Alice is right._

" _There's only one other problem with that plan, Alice. What do I do if she refuses to feed from me?" I ask as doubt starts to creep into my mind._

" _Again since Rosalie is your mate she can't really deny you anything. Your relationship was built on respect and trust. Since you trust her enough to offer yourself to her then she in turn will respect you enough to take your offer. It might take some convincing, but nothing I'm sure you can't handle." Alice says with a wink as she gets up to start making me lunch. Why these vampires insist on feeding me like I can't do it myself is beyond me._

" _Okay, thank you for your help Alice." I say as I stand up and walk around the counter to give her a hug._

" _Oh no I'm not quite finished helping you just yet. We still need to go shopping so you have the perfect outfit to seduce Rosalie. Also I need to make arraignments at the hotel so everything is waiting for you two so there's no chance of you being disturbed." Dare I say it, but I think Alice is more excited for my anniversary than I am._

" _Alice, can you please try not to overdo it? If you do Rosalie is going to know that you helped and then took over." I chuckle as I shake my head._

" _I would never overdo it Bella! How dare you doubt my ability to be subtle!" She says as she places her hand over her heart in offense._

" _I would never doubt you, Alice. It's just that your ability to be subtle is on a totally different level from mine." I say with a cheeky smile as I move back to my chair._

 _"Fine, I will Bellaify my subtlety just for you this one time. Fair enough?" She asks as she starts to grill some chicken for my salad._

 _"Fair enough. Now just one more question, do we have to go shopping?" I know I sound whiny, but Alice enjoys trying to kill me with every shopping trip._

 _"Yes, we do." She says simply enough as she goes back to the fridge to pull out some baby spinach._

 _"Alice, as much as I love you, I absolutely hate going shopping with you! We treat shopping as though it's a marathon and even though my leg is healed it still aches sometimes." I sigh as I subconsciously start rubbing my leg._

 _"I promise I won't be that bad. Now hurry up and eat so we can get the shopping out of the way now." I nod silently as I quickly start to eat. Rosalie is so lucky I love her._

I mentioned in passing one day that I wanted to spend our anniversary in Port Angeles, and Rosalie jumped at the chance to get some alone time together.

Currently we're on our way to Port Angeles. I'm trying not to act strange, but I can't help but feel the beginning of my nerves starting to creep in. I'm still worried she's going to reject my offer or she's going to want to go back home instead. I just really want this weekend to be special and perfect.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay? I seemed to have lost you for a minute." Rosalie says with a sweet smile as she pushes some hair behind my ear. As I looked up I realized that we were in front of the hotel.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine I guess I just got lost in thought is all. Let's just go inside." I say as I quickly slide out of the car without waiting for a response from Rosalie.

"Woah Bella what's the rush? Are you okay?" Rosalie asks as she quickly gets out the car behind me.

"Nothing's wrong per say I'm just really nervous is all." I mumble as I stop at the entrance and cross my arms over my chest.

"Baby girl, what's there to be nervous about? It's just me and you. No matter what you know I love you, right?" Rosalie says as she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"It's our 6 month anniversary and I know it's not really that big of a deal, but I just don't want anything to go wrong. I asked Alice to help me plan all of this because I wanted it to be perfect. I love you too, Rose." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I don't know what all you have planned, but whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it. Now stop being nervous and let's just enjoy spending time together, okay?" I nod silently with a faint smile as I step out of her grasp and grab her hand. I quickly lace our fingers together as we walk inside.

We quickly check in and head up to our room where the really fun of the evening will be taking place. As I slowly unlock the door with a shaky breath I take a deep breath as we walk through. I don't know exactly what Alice had them do to the room beforehand, but I know she would never set me up for failure.

"Oh my god," I hear Rosalie whisper behind me releasing a shocked gasp. As I lead her further into the room the heavy door closing with a gently slam. She can see that the whole room is covered in fire and ice roses, her favorite.

"Do you like it?" I ask slowly as we walk into the living room and I see a tray waiting for us with my dinner. I forgot to warn Alice about my little change to our original plan.

"Oh my god Bella, I love it! Thank you so much. This is already the best anniversary ever!" She says as she pulls me into a fierce hug. I smile brightly as I hug her back just as fierce.

"Well technically this is just the start to our night. I still have a few more things planned that will hopefully make this night ever better for both of us." I say trying not to sound too cryptic.

"Oh really?" Rosalie asks seductively as she starts to rub her hands up and down my sides. "What else do you have planned for tonight, baby girl?" I groan internally. I absolutely love it when she calls me baby girl it just does something to me.

"How about we sit down before we talk about that?" I say with a cheeky smile as I slide out of her grasp as walk towards the gigantic couch in the middle of the living room.

I try to gracefully sit down on the couch, but as I watching my beautiful goddess I know I will never be as graceful as her. "What would you like to talk about?" She asks as I can hear the undertone of worry in her voice for some reason.

"Rose, why do you sound worried?" I ask as I turn my body to face her as I grab one of her hands and gently start to play with her fingers.

"Traditionally nothing good comes when your significant other says that you should sit down before you talk." I'm pretty sure if vampires could blush Rosalie would be right now.

"How about I tell you what it is and you can decide if it's good or bad?" I say with a faint smile as I look down out our hands. I really hope she doesn't think it's bad.

"I can agree to that." Rosalie says as she grasps my hand tightly taking my only distraction and way of stalling.

I sigh deeply as I think about how I might want to word things before I just decide to go for it. "I want you to feed from me." I say drifting off at the end as I see the look of shock grace Rosalie's face.

"No. Absolutely not! What if I hurt you?! I would never be live with myself if I accidently killed you Bella!" Rosalie shouts as she shoots off the couch and starts pacing in front of me. I had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Rosalie, do you honestly think I would have asked if hadn't seriously thought about it? I even talked to Alice about it. She believes that since our bond is so strong your love for me will outweigh your bloodlust. If you don't want to do it then that's fine and I will accept your choice, but don't make that decision solely based on fear. I love you and I trust you enough not to hurt me." I say softly at the end as I come to stand in front of her and wrap my arms around her neck placing our foreheads together.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I love you too much to hurt you." Rosalie whispers as she looks into my eyes with such intensity.

I nod slowly never breaking eye contact. "I'm completely sure Rosalie. I want you to feed from me." I watch as her eyes go pitch black as she releases a threatening growl.

Before I have time to process anything I feel Rosalie wrapping her arms around my waist and lifting cause me to squeak as I wrap my legs around her waist. She quickly walks us into the bedroom as she starts leaving wet open mouthed kisses along the column of my neck. I couldn't resist groaning.

"I don't just want your blood Bella. I want all of you. I want to be able to call you mine." Rosalie growls as I see her inner beast starting to take over.

"Then make me yours, Rosalie." I whisper as I pull her into a passionate kiss. I feel heat rush to my core as Rosalie starts to gently squeeze my ass encouraging me to grind against her stomach slowly.

Abruptly our kiss is interrupted as she walks into the bedroom and tosses me down on the king sized bed. "Move back," she orders as I watch her beast gain full control. If this were anybody but Rosalie I would be afraid for my life, but I know that she would never hurt me.

I silently take off my shoes before scooting back in the bed. On all fours Rosalie seductively crawls over to me. I moan softly as she settles on top of me and I feel our body's line up perfectly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, my love. Ever since I first saw you I've always wondered what it would be like to have you writhing beneath me in pure ecstasy. My head between your legs tasting your sweet nectar from the source as you scream my name" I moan louder as her hand roughly travels up the length of my side underneath my shirt.

"Please don't tease me. I need you so badly." I plead as I see a sinister smile break out across her face. Before I have a chance to question it I feel my shirt and bra being ripped from my body.

"God you're beautiful." Rosalie whispered before she quickly latches onto one of my nipples bringing her hand up to tease the other. I moan louder as I start to grind into her wishing I had friction of some kind.

"Oh yes," I moan softly as I feel Rose gently bite my nipple before switching to the other side. I weave my fingers in her hair pulling her closer. "Rose, please I need you." I feel myself starting to soak through my underwear.

"What do you need Bella? Tell me what you need." Rosalie whispers in my ear as I feel her finger teasing the hem of my skinny jeans.

"I need you to make love to me. I need to you fuck me. I need you to touch me where nobody else has or ever will except for you. Please I can't wait anymore." I beg as I tightly grip the comforter underneath me.

"Mine!" Rosalie shouts followed by a fierce growl as she also rips my jeans and underwear off clearly not noticing that I was wearing a thong just for her.

I don't have time to dwell on it as I watch Rosalie drop down on her knees at the edge of the bed and grab my ankles quickly pulling me towards her. She roughly spreads my legs before diving in. I moan loud as I feel her tongue take a long lick up my slit. She wastes no time focusing on my clit.

"Oh fuck Rosalie," I moan louder as I lie back on the bed. I keep one of my hands weaved firmly through her golden locks while my other hand is tightly grasping the comforter trying to keep from floating away.

My pleasure comes to an abrupt halt when Rosalie removes her mouth, and lies her head down on my stomach looking up at me. "Bella, baby, are you sure?" She asks as I look down and meet her intense gaze. I know she's asking if I'm sure about her taking my virginity, but isn't it a little late to be asking that?

"Rose, I wouldn't have planned all of this if I wasn't sure." I whisper trying to subtly hurry her along. I am beyond painfully aroused and I need her to fix it.

"I love you," She whispers as she gently kisses my stomach where her chin was placed before attacking my clit again with a renewed vengeance.

In the background I feel one of Rosalie's fingers gently starting to tease my hole. Gently sliding one of her fingers in, but quickly pulling it out before it can go deep enough to give me pleasure. That continues to do that a few more times before I lose my patience as she starts delivering teasing swipes to my clit.

I know she wants to be gentle with me since it's my first time, but right now I need her to dominate and claim like I know her beast wants too. "Dammit Rosalie, at the rate you're going I could have gotten myself off 10 minutes ago." I smile as I hear her release a fierce growl shaking the whole room.

"Do you have a problem with my pace, Isabella?" She growls against my clit sending shockwaves through my entire body.

"As much as I enjoy your painfully slow pace I would rather be claimed by my mate right now." I pause as I think about the consequences of my next sentence. "The same mate who allowed her brother to attempt staking his own claim on me." If possibly she growls louder and I know for sure I'm going to get the desired result.

"You're mine!" She growls as she quickly shoves two fingers into my pussy breaking through my barrier. Before I even have time to register the pain it's quickly being replaced by pleasure as Rosalie sets a fast and rough pace and she latches back onto my clit.

"Fuck yes Rose," I scream as I feel my orgasm hit me fast and hard. I feel Rosalie place her thumb on my clit and start rubbing in rough circles to match the pace of her fingers.

I feel her lay gently kisses up my body as she slides up to my ear. "I know you did that on purpose, Isabella. If you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask." I scream louder as she hits a particularly sensitive spot. "Are you about to cum again, baby girl?" All I can do is nod my head vigorously.

With a few well placed thrusts I feel the coil wound tight in my stomach release again but a lot more intensity. I feel Rosalie's teeth pierce through the skin on my neck. I see a bright white light before everything around me goes black. I think I just had the best orgasm ever.

 **A/N 2:** Damn it's been forever since I've written a sex scene. Let me know if I'm still any good at it.


End file.
